


W sumie, w ramach broni też się nada...

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Gwiazda Zagłady gwoździem programu, Lud chciał lud dostaje, trochę inaczej ale jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Budząc się rano, Daimon zastaje sytuację, w której nigdy nawet nie śnił się znaleźć. A jednak, to rzeczywistość.





	W sumie, w ramach broni też się nada...

Wszechwiedząca Jasność jest miłością, jest pełną akceptacją i zupełnym zrozumieniem. Jest też chichoczącym wariatem z okropnym poczuciem humoru. Przynajmniej tak w tym momencie wyobrażał to sobie Daimon. Nie wiedział czy to dowcip losu, czy może któryś przyjaciel robi sobie z niego niesmaczne żarty. Którakolwiek z opcji była prawdą, nie miało znaczenia, tu i teraz Frey nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Powoli zamykał i otwierał oczy, jednak obraz przed niem nie chciał się zmienić.

Służąca przyniosła mu świeże ubranie. Skonsternowana miną Abaddona spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co on, ale nie zobaczywszy nic nadzwyczajnego zwróciła się do niego.

-Czy wszystko w porządku panie? 

Daimon spojrzał na nią półprzytomnym wzrokiem, zmrużył oczy, i wrócił do patrzenia na swoje zrządzenie losu. 

Późnym popołudniem, tego samego dnia, Daimon był już przekonany, że to ktoś na wysokim szczeblu sobie z niego kpi, sukinsyn zorganizował to bezbłędnie. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak, ani kto przekonał tyle osób do ignorowania tego zupełnego idiotyzmu, który był w tym momencie przypięty do Daimonowego pasa, ale był zdeterminowany, żeby się dowiedzieć. I zdzielić kretynowi w łeb, mocno. 

Wieczorem, Abaddon miał już serdecznie dość. Postanowił poradzić się Razjela, jeśli ktoś mógł wykryć kto majstrował przy Gwieździe Zagłady był to właśnie on. Niestety Książe Magów nie był łatwy do znaleienia. 

Po czwartym kole zatoczonym dokoła wszystkich miejsc gdzie zwykle można było Razjela znaleźć, Daimon zaczął się poddawać. 

Stojąc w progu gabinetu Regenta Daimon miał pewność, że tu również Razjela nie znajdzie. Zanim Gabriel mógł się nawet przywitać, Frey uniósł palec i zmęczonym głosem zapytał.

-Niczego nie chce, nawet rozmawiać, po prostu mi powiedz po których kątach się chowa nasz ulubiony prestidigitator.

-Nie chowa się, pomaga w czymś Rafałowi, nie wnikałem w szczegóły. Czego od niego chcesz? 

-A nic takiego, zawlokę go za kłaki do jego pracowni, bo mam problem wagi państwowej. Dowiesz się później, jak będziemy mieć jakieś szczegóły. 

Gabriel spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

-Spróbuj go jakoś szczególnie nie uszkodzić, dobrze?

-Niczego nie obiecuję.

Razjel z Rafałem pochylali się nad czymś leżącym na stole, kiedy Frey zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi obaj poderwali się, Razjel przygotowując ręce do ewentualnego rzucania zaklęć. Abaddon nie pozwolił im jednak zareagować w jakikolwiek dalszy sposób. Jednym ruchem doskoczył do Razjela, chwycił go za kołnierz i ponownie trzaskając drzwiami wyprowadził z pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą zszokowanego Rafaela.

-Ale czy możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć o co chodzi?- niemal wywrzeszczał Razjel podczas gdy Daimon z zaciętą miną taszczył go do jego własnej pracowni. 

Frey położył Gwiazdę Zagłady na stole. 

-Mów- zażądał 

-Co mam ci powiedzieć? Nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz. Twoja broń, czego chcesz?

-Po prostu powiedz mi wreszcie, panie mądry, co takiego się z nią stało w przeciągu poprzedniej nocy.

Razjel westchnął

-Nie czuję żeby cokolwiek było z nią nie tak.

-To gwóźdź. Pierdolony gwóźdź. Wszystko jest z nią nie tak.

-Ale… Daimon ona zawsze była gwoździem. Czy ty się aby dobrze czujesz? 

-Razjel nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj. Widzę że się śmiejesz. Do kurwy nędzy Razjel nudzi ci się?

-Trochę.


End file.
